In design of intravascular catheters, occlusion devices are often used to control or block flow in an artery or vein. However, under some circumstances, occluding the flow in an artery or vein creates a zone of stopped or no-flow region where blood does not move (i.e., also referred to as “dead zones”). In some cases the prolonged creation of a dead zone in blood flow may enhance the risk of creating a thrombus or blood clot, which may be associated with increased risk of patient embolism.